


Still Hungry

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Biting, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko doesn't have the patience to wait until her and Sayaka's movie night is over before making a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hungry

Sometimes Sayaka wondered why she kept having Kyouko over every Saturday to watch movies. The redhead went through whatever junk food they had before the first act was through when Sayaka had barely even begun to snack on it, and seemed naturally predisposed to occupy as much space on the couch as possible. Even when Sayaka unfolded it to reveal the bed inside, there was still limb overlap as Kyouko dominated all the space she could.

On other nights, the only space Kyouko cared about claiming was Sayaka herself, lying across her lap like a cat demanding affection, shirt riding up to expose her belly and almost demanding Sayaka pet her. And to placate her, she did, because when Kyouko was given the affection she oh-so-subtly demanded, she'd occasionally feed Sayaka candy. Not enough to make the speed with which the bowl emptied or the fact Kyouko still hogged the majority of it worth it, but it was better. And of course, being fed sweets by someone made Sayaka feel like a queen.

But still, it was hard to focus on the movie, and Sayaka couldn't help but grumble, “This never happened when I invited Madoka over,” as she reached into the huge bowl and find nothing but large sugar crystals at the bottom, shaken off the several bags of jujubes poured into it. It was big enough to belong on a table at a party, filled to the brim with chips. Not full of candy polished off in an hour almost entirely by one person. There were more bags of course, but it was still disappointing, and Sayaka didn't want to get up from her position. As much as she grumbled, having a cute girl in her lap, belly presented for soft scratching and general overall affection, was a pretty good deal.

“But Madoka doesn't let you ride her face,” Kyouko retorted, giving her fingers a quick lick to polish off the sugary dust lingering on them. “Which means I win, every time.” She stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, closing her eyes as her somewhat vulgar response drew a sigh from Sayaka, but also led to a slightly firmer rubbing of her exposed belly. Her head rolled back, midsection lifted up, and she purred. “Speaking of which...” She shone a wicked, toothy smile up at her lover. “Want to climb on?”

Sayaka groaned as the next frustrating part of move night with Kyouko shone through; the redhead agreeing to a movie she had no interest in, just so she could transition into asking for sex by the halfway mark. It didn't always happen, but she had no idea of knowing it had until Kyouko bared her fangs and tried to urge her attention away. “I want to watch this,” she insisted, keeping her eyes on the screen and away from the temptation of the cute redhead trying to ruin her. “And you said that you did, too.”

“I thought I did,” she said, hand reaching down to Sayaka's wrist, moving that petting hand closer to the band of her boyshorts. “But I think I want to watch you instead.” She proceeded to urge the hand down the band, slowly encouraging Sayaka to get some fingers into her. The closeness to Sayaka, the excuse to cuddle up and feed her crush candy, and then to collapse in a sweaty, exhausted heap of sexual gratification with her mattered so much more than the sappy romantic dramas her girlfriend subjected her to.

Sayaka sighed, fingers pushing into her girlfriend's waist and slipping into her underwear. “You're impossible,” she sighed, running her fingers down Kyouko's mound, feeling the dampness there. “You eat all the candy, and once that's done you go right for sex.” Her index and ring fingers pressed against her labia as her middle finger ground up and down her slit. She hoped that the increase in affection would tide Kyouko over until the movie was done, as unlikely as it was.

Having Sayaka indulge her appetites only made Kyouko hungrier. But she played nice until the finger did more than tease her, purring softly as she unintentionally furthered the cat comparison her girlfriend kept coming back to. “Not just sex,” she said back teasingly, slowly pulling herself up. She squirmed and shifted until she was properly seated sideways in Sayaka's lap, head eagerly pushing into her neck even as the bluenette's head tilted in her direction to try and stop it, knowing what was to come.

Sayaka yelped as teeth pushed against the sensitive skin of her neck, and all hope of paying attention to the movie had fallen to pieces. Her hooked middle finger pushed into Kyouko, reluctantly giving in to what she wanted as her head tilted back to the other side on pure reflex. She had no idea why she liked being bit so much, but once Kyouko got to nibbling she was defenceless. Offering up her neck had been a purely instinctual reaction, but it gave the redhead the opening she needed to ruin her focus entirely. Fumbling for the remote with her free hand, Sayaka tried to pause the movie before she missed any of it, since her attention span greatly shortened in a matter of seconds.

“See? A lot better than the movie, isn't it?” Kyouko teased, voice dipped a bit lower as she kissed at the offered neck, always following her firm bites up with plenty of kisses and licks. She would have continued making fun of her, talking about how dates were supposed to be about the person you're with and how her movies are even telling her that this is more fun than watching movies, but before she could find the words Sayaka let out a soft, muffled little whining noise that made Kyouko's chest tighten, and she couldn't dare speak over such adorable sounds. Instead, she softly whispered, “Another finger,” as her free hand pulled her girlfriend's loose t-shirt to the side and set out nibbling at her collarbone.

“It's not fair,” Sayaka said through gritted teeth as she did as requested, slipping a second finger into Kyouko as she quickened the pace of fingering her a little. Kyouko knew how to push her buttons and did it regularly, but Sayaka never did the same. And if anything, Kyouko had an entire control panel of easily exploitable buttons, weaknesses that could have made her thighs clench and her cheeks redden. But there was Sayaka with only one, and it was thoroughly exploited.

Pushing her weight hard against the vulnerable girl, Kyouko forced Sayaka down to her back, reorienting herself instead she was on all fours atop her, legs parted to allow the bluenette's fingers to push into her, a little quicker and a little deeper with each successive moan that Kyouko loosed into her neck. Biting downward felt better to her, the motion easier, and it freed up her grip for nobler aims. Her hands pushed up along Sayaka's shirt, running along her stomach and up to her breasts, which she gladly took handfuls of and began to knead. They weren't the most sensitive part of her, but it was all about riling her up for what was to come more than trying to get her off.

“Fair?” she asked mockingly, licking up from her collarbone to her neck, then along her cheek before seizing Sayaka's earlobe between her teeth. “'Fair' is overrated.” She nibbled on the sensitive bit of flesh as she rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger, the other digits pushing into the soft flesh offered to her by the way her touch made Sayaka's back lift off of the bed and push them into her grasp harder. Her girlfriend was well past the point of caring about the movie, as evidenced by the way what had begun as reluctant rubbing up and down her slick folds had turned into three fingers pumping frantically into her dripping slit. The further Kyouko pushed her foreplay, the more eagerly she was fingered, and beyond the request for a second finger hadn't even had to ask for more.

Sayaka writhed on the bed, biting her lip as she surrendered to Kyouko's machinations, teasing and exciting her, knowing full well that movie night was through and that soon enough she would be straddling her girlfriend's face, exactly as planned. Was she disappointed? It was hard to tell anymore, as the emotional investment in the movie's love triangle faded away and she found herself just trying not to sound like she was enjoying it too much, because she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she did.

It was only once Kyouko had her fill of nipping at her earlobe that she went for the real prize; Sayaka's lips. Her kiss was frantic, urged on by the fingering that had grown into something quick and intense, the redhead rolling her hips and meeting the pushes intently as the hand squirmed and strained in the front of her underwear. Her foreplay had Sayaka too turned on not to put her all into it either, and Kyouko couldn't help but snicker at how chaste and soft their kisses had been when she arrived at Sayaka's doorstep earlier in the evening. It was a far cry from the deep and hungry kisses they were locked in once their clothes had been shed, parents were out of the house, and hands were where they belonged.

The taste of her girlfriend's mouth was all Kyouko needed to finally let go. She threw herself eagerly into orgasm, once again returning to Sayaka's neck. It was her tell, and the bluenette steeled herself for what was to come next as her fingers pushed in one last time. As Kyouko's body lit up, her grasp on her breasts tightened and she sank her teeth into the exposed neck with all she had. It broke the skin, making her moans mingle with Sayaka's cry of pain-tinged pleasure, something she was still uneasy about, but whose results she couldn't argue with.

Weakness set in, and Kyouko found herself lying flush atop Sayaka, smiling as the hand withdrew from her boyshorts. Her head rested on Sayaka's chest, feeling her relatively calm breathing as she gathered herself, making content, gentle sighs and purrs. As the hand pulled up she seized the wrist, shaking her head and bringing the fingers to her lips. The digits were dripping in her own nectar, and she wasn't going to let that go to waste. Her mouth opened and she pushed them in. It was a ritual Sayaka had grown used to, and as she felt the tongue slither between her quim-soaked fingers she gently rocked them in and out. She was astounded by just how many body parts Kyouko liked to kiss and lick and suck on, greatly expanding her idea of what could constitute foreplay, but there was yet to be a place she endeavoured that hadn't felt good to have affection paid to.

Once the digits were clean, Kyouko smiled, releasing the wrist and looking up at her girlfriend. “So,” she said slyly, eyes lidded as the playful edge returned to her voice, “The offer to climb onto my face still stands.”


End file.
